


Anniversary

by wir_sind_die_Jager



Series: Between Nature and Nurture [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wir_sind_die_Jager/pseuds/wir_sind_die_Jager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Erwin and Eren's first anniversary rapidly approaches, a misunderstanding threatens to cast disappointment on the newlyweds.<br/>It's up to Mikasa and Levi, the two most unlikely people ever, to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be up in time for EruRen Week, but Real Life Drama has been on "Maximum Overdrive" this month and I'm happy enough I was able to finish this fanfic at all. Oh, andBetween Nature and Nurture is officially a series now! Huzzah!  
> 

For the life of him, Eren Jaeger could not recall being this horny a mere hour ago when he first received the summons to meet his husband for a “private lunch meeting,” having actually rolled his eyes after the subordinate messenger left him. Yet, here he is, stripped down, spread out on his husband's desk like a holiday buffet as his Alpha husband worshiped his cock with his mouth.

“Sir, don't let me,” Eren hissed pleadingly under his breath. “Don't let me come too quickly.”

Erwin paused from his work and looked up at his younger spouse; Eren was the perfect vision of salaciousness: his boots lay discarded on the floor, his breeches and smallclothes pooled at his ankles, coat tossed over Erwin's chair, shirt tangled up around Eren's collarbone. Face flushed, breathing labored, and cock hard and begging. Erwin was greatly impressed. “Fear not,” Erwin replied as he straightened up, rolled Eren onto his stomach and smacked his pert ass. “You're not going to come until your commander says you may come, soldier.”

Eren moaned in response. It was a sweltering June day, one that begged the soldiers of the Survey Corps to shuck their duties in favor of some play. When Eren received the notice to call on the Commander for a lunch meeting, Eren knew perfectly well what was waiting for him beyond that heavy wooden door to his husband's office.  
  
“Please, sir!” Eren howled, spreading his legs as he was bent over the desk. “I need it...I need it...”

“What do you need, my love?” Erwin asked in a sickly sweet voice, the sternness just under the surface.  
  
“I need your cock.”  
  
Erwin rested his chest atop Eren's naked back, one hand idly grasping his husband's cock, swirling his fingertip at the slit. “You told me not to let you come too early.”  
“It's time, it's time, I swear.”  
  
“My husband is so indecisive today,” Erwin lamented with a put on sigh. “It would be a shame to end this lunch meeting without reaching a climax.”  
  
“Errrrrwiiiin,” Eren whined under his breath, a tear of frustration rolling down the side of his face.  
  
“All right now, there, there,” Erwin stroked Eren's face and hair. “No need to cry, my pet.”  
  
Eren was content to play the dutiful Omega as he shamelessly raised his hips in offering, prompting the thirteenth commander to slide into his prepared entrance. Eren gave a shuddering gasp, relishing the familiar feel of his husband's sex. Clawing at the wood surface of Erwin's desk, Eren grunted and moaned with every mighty thrust. Pleasure engulfed him; if this much erotic sensation at the lunch hour was a sin, Eren welcomed the fiery lakes of hell with open arms. Nonsensical words rushed out of the Omega breathlessly.

“Fuck yes, I can't, need it, harder, fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck me, yes daddy.”

The _daddy_ earned him an appreciative growl and slap on the ass cheek. Eren had tripped over that particular turn-on during his last heat, when he was more prone to uninhibited lewdness. These heated trysts during the work day left little time for Eren's usual prudence, giving the Alpha free reign to draw out all of the nasty salaciousness he knew his little Omega puritan was capable of.

Eren's vision blurred with a film of tears as he panted open-mouthed, weight painfully on his elbows as he struggled to keep his chest, neck and head lifted while Erwin plowed into him.

“Are you close?” Erwin asked in Eren's ear, snaking his tongue out to lick the rim.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Grabbing Eren's arms as he straightened up, Erwin pulled the limbs back, holding Eren just above the surface of the desk, using the arms as reigns to pull as he mercilessly plowed into his husband. Eren's sobbing increased as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge of his climax. One hand was released, going straight for the pleading cock between his legs. Relief was found in one shuddering sigh as Eren quickly jerked himself in time to Erwin's manic but measured thrusts. With an abrupt groan as he orgasmed, Eren felt the Commander pull out just before he knotted, spilling his seed across Eren's backside. The Omega whimpered, feeling a touch abandoned as knotting was a ritual nearly every Omega instinctively craved. Mentally shaking off the feeling, Eren waited until his other arm was released before flexing, relaxing the muscle. With a yelp, Eren was suddenly rolled onto his back and kissed good and hard. Melting into the kiss, Eren brought his arms around Erwin's neck, enjoying the sensation of dominant lips on lips until Erwin saw fit to break the kiss in favor of cleaning them off.

As they dressed, Eren caught Erwin's eye; that infuriating knowing smirk on his mouth.

“What?” Eren demanded as he pulled on one of his boots. Erwin's smirk broadened as he sat down in his office chair and admired the view of Eren bent over.

“As your superior officer, I must insist this meeting reconvene tonight in my private quarters.”

“Is that so, Commander Smith?” Eren haughtily huffed, straightening to his full height, arms akimbo as he glared at the blond Alpha.

“Consider it a direct order.”

“Sorry,” Eren sassed back as he slowly knelt on either side of Erwin's lap, straddling him, snaking his arms around the thick neck, fingers twining in blond hair. “But you're going to have to ask my daddy.”

Growling as a hand possessively cupped and kneaded Eren's ass, Erwin stared level-eyed at his young husband. “You're in need of another sound spanking, young man.”

Just as Eren leaned in for a kiss, a loud banging on the door interrupted them. Captain Levi's unamused voice drifted from the other side of the door.

“Are you two done playing grab-ass?”

“To be continued,” Erwin promised, sealing it with a kiss before Eren crawled out of his lap and grabbed his jacket.

“Good afternoon, Captain Levi,” Eren said pleasantly after opening the door. Humming under his breath, Eren did not linger, departing before Levi could tease him.

To his credit, Levi held his tongue, waiting until the youth was well out of ear shot before cracking at it.

“You just can't resist, can you, pervert?”

“Look at him. Can you blame me?”

“Easily,” Levi answered. “It's been a year, I would have guessed your honeymoon period is over.”

Erwin gave a start. “A year? No. Surely not. It hasn't been a full year.”

“Well,” Levi thought about it. “The new recruits aren't here yet, but that will be in about a week, so just about a year.” Levi spied the shocked expression written across Erwin's face. “Don't tell me you forgot.”

“It's been a busy year...”

Levi let out a small puff of laughter, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes glittering with amusement. “The great Commander Erwin Smith forgot about his own wedding anniversary.”

“Eren hasn't mentioned anything,” Erwin mused.

“So, what are you going to do to honor your nuptials, old man? Abscond your child bride for a belated honeymoon? I hear the mountains of Wall Rose north is nice this time of year. Might have to hunt for your own food, but I'm sure there are a few yokels happy to show you a few tricks.”

“Eren isn't really the type of Omega who longs for romantic gestures,” Erwin informed his friend. “I would never hear the end of it if I pulled out all of the stops. Not that I have time to do anything grand, anyway.” Erwin shrugged, reluctantly letting the issue go. “Perhaps it is best to let it pass. As you said, new recruit season is upon us and it will become atrociously busy here. It's not as if I can step away from that.”

“You did when you got hitched.”

“That's different, and you know it.”

“So...you're not going to do anything?”

“No,” Erwin replied, picking up a pen as he hunted for the stack of paperwork he hid before Eren's lunch hour visit. “Maybe Eren is planning something, who knows.”

“Tch. Eren is about as romantic as,”

“You,” Erwin jested coolly.

“I was about to say as a spider is to a trussed up fly, but that works, too.”

“He could surprise you. Or better yet, me.” Erwin smiled dashingly. “Now, let's go over those notes.”

* * *

 

Eren met up with Mikasa shortly, treating their leather boots and straps out under a shady spot in the yard by the stables.

“You're in a good mood,” Mikasa noted as her brother hummed a tuneless melody.

“Hm?” Eren looked up from the leather, suddenly self-conscious. “Sorry if I was bothering you.”

“You weren't,” the female Alpha said. “You're just interesting to study after you get laid.”

“Hey! What? I don't know what...you're nuts,” Eren sputtered, looking around to make sure nobody was within ear shot. A furious blush crossed Eren's cheeks as he hunched forward and refused to look anywhere but at the straps in his hands.

“You're a married man, Eren,” Mikasa reasoned in that effortlessly unaffected voice. “It's not unreasonable to assume you're having sex with your husband. I'd be more worried if you weren't.”

“Why are you worried at all!” Eren shot, his cheeks still crimson.

“I'm not, really,” Mikasa said, nonplussed and completely ignoring Eren's fluster. “But I'm your sister, so I will always worry about you on some level. I was only teasing you about the office sex you were clearly having over lunch with your husband, our Commander.” A small smile curved on her lips. “Getting a bit ahead of your anniversary celebration, aren't you?”

“No,” Eren sassed in a mocking voice. “I am not getting a bit ahead of my anniver- oh god.” The color drained from Eren's face. “My anniversary!”

Mikasa blinked at him. “Did you forget?”

“I...” a violent shade of red bloomed over his cheeks. “No. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. What kind of idiot forgets his anniversary?”

“You, apparently,” Mikasa replied without missing a beat.

“Fuck, I can't believe this. I can't believe Erwin didn't say anything!” Subconsciously, Eren's hand touched his throat where his wedding ring rested cool against his skin. He only wore his band once the work day was over and he was not due to dirty them for another day. “He's always on top of dates and schedules...why wouldn't he remind me?” An idea came to Eren. “Unless...oh, ho, ho,” Eren cackled appreciatively. “He was expecting me to forget.”

“Why would he want you to forget about your anniversary?”

“I bet he figured if he never brought it up, I would let it slip my mind...more the better so he can surprise me with some super cheesy romantic gesture.”

“Really?”

“He's like that,” Eren replied with a shrug, but an undeniable smile and reddening in his cheeks.

“So, you're not going to mention your anniversary?”

“No!” Eren cried. “He'd be devastated if he knew I figured it out. Best I go along with the plan and continue to play dumb.”

Mikasa's blank stare implied she did not think there was much playing involved with Eren being dumb.

“But...how can you be positive, Eren? At least ask about your anniversary. If he starts to make plans with you, then you know he wasn't secretly building up some surprise. If he acts nonchalant about it and says to let it pass, well, then you have reason to be suspicious.”

Eren contemplated his sister's advice before ultimately shaking his head at it. “I don't want to chance ruining it for him. That's what love and marriage is, Mikasa. Trust.”

To her credit, Mikasa did not whip Eren with the freshly oiled leather belts in her hands.

* * *

 

After supping with their fellow soldiers, Erwin and Eren bid their friends farewell and headed home. Levi and Mikasa stood back in the shadow of the doorway, watching their friends depart, each ignorant to their mutual assumptions.

“I can't believe they've been married for nearly a year,” Levi remarked under his breath. “Seems like only yesterday Erwin was sporting a bad case of blue balls waiting for your brother to warm up to him.”

“Yes,” Mikasa gently agreed, her eyes trained on the tenderly protective way Erwin kept an arm around Eren's shoulders. _Doing his job. Good._ “Doesn't seem like that long ago when Eren was teaching that old dog some new tricks...like patience.”

Levi's signature smirk twitched upwards.

“You approve of the match, though.”

“He cherishes Eren, respects and protects him. That's all I've ever hoped for with my brother.” She glanced at the captain. “You approve, too.”

“It's not my business to disapprove.” He dislodged himself from the shaded wall, as if turning to take his leave, before he paused and gave a pensive look. “Although, the old dog could stand to learn a few more tricks. Maybe the brat will teach him a couple more on their anniversary.”

“Oh? Does Erwin have something planned?”

“No. Actually, it slipped his memory. He figured Eren might have something planned.”

“Hm. Eren thinks the same about Erwin.”

“So...both of these idiots think the other one is plotting some big surprise for them?”

“Yes.”

They stood there in contemplative silence before Levi finally piped up.

“This would be hilarious if it wasn't going to end in disappointment.”

“We have to do something,” Mikasa declared softly.

“What are you suggesting?” Levi asked, giving his subordinate a wary look. He gave a start when Mikasa turned on her heel and walked back indoors.

“Come on, Captain, we only have a week to plan a surprise anniversary party for these two incompetents.”

* * *

 

Curling around his significantly slighter husband, Erwin caressed Eren from sweaty brown hair down his face, neck, shoulder and chest before wrapping his arm around Eren's waist and pulling him snug against his chest.

“You're very amorous lately and your heat isn't for another month.” He nuzzled Eren's neck affectionately.

“Are you complaining?” Eren asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, no,” Erwin chuckled. “Grateful. Very grateful.”

“Pervert,” Eren teased, bumping back against the thirteenth commander. Days off were a luxury afforded once a week, mostly, and whenever Erwin could wrangle it, he assured they both had off to spend quality time together. Some days off they would lounge in bed until lunch before picnicking outside (weather permitting), others they would spend doing the housework, and rarer still were the days they ventured out. Whatever was on their agenda, though, they routinely began their day off with an early celebratory fucking.

Eren had surprised his spouse by not only taking the initiative, but riding him hard, loud and feverishly in reverse soldier position. With his hands on Eren's hips, Erwin could watch his husband's succulent, firm ass take his morning wood in and out. It was a beautiful sight to have at dawn's first light.

“Let's not bother with the marketing and stay in bed all day,” Erwin suggested, nibbling on Eren's ear.

“Your soldiers would be appalled if they knew how much their commander loves to slack off,” Eren chastised, wiggling away from Erwin's ministrations before he could be suckered into an even more leisure morning. He reached over to his bedside table where he kept his fob watch, a gift from Erwin during their brief courtship. The time was well beyond the hour of which they should be up and at 'em. Sitting up, Eren smacked his husband with his feather stuffed pillow as he exclaimed, “Come on, Commander Layabout, let's go!”

It took a few more pillow whacks, a half dozen kisses and a promise of salacious deeds in the very near future before Erwin could be persuaded to leave the sanctuary of their marital bed.

“Honestly,” Eren huffed as they walked along to market square. “One would think I was the Alpha. And why not? I'm aggressive, strong, and chock-filled with leadership potential.”

“I suppose that makes me an Omega?”  
  
Without thinking, Eren snapped, “If you were an Omega, we'd already have a pack of babes crawling underfoot.” Wincing at the harshness of his own words, Eren was filled instantly with regret; one look at the hurt in Erwin's eyes would linger on Eren's conscious for a lifetime. Eren opened his mouth to apologize, but his husband cut him off.

“Anything special you want this week?”

“Special?” Eren repeated, thrown for a loop by the abrupt change of subject. Was Erwin hinting at something; checking to see if Eren recalled their anniversary? Perhaps hinting, hoping Eren would let something slip so that he may throw it with the surprise Eren undoubtedly believed Erwin had in store for him. “Oh, uhm. Well. It's summer, so we ought to check on available fruit.”

“Cherries, perhaps?” Erwin prompted with a brow raise. _Eren is so obvious,_ the older man thought fondly. _He wants me to give him hints, but he wants me to think I'm the one dropping them._

“Hmm...may be expensive.”

“Quite. Though we deserve to spoil ourselves every now and again.” _He wants me to reassure him I won't be cross at the expense. Such a treasure._

“Well...I suppose it doesn't hurt to look at them.”

“Of course not.”

 _Look,_ Eren thought smugly. _He'll get a price, gage my enthusiasm and return to buy it when I am not with him._

Only two merchants carried cherries, and the elderly woman had the clear upper hand in quality. Commander and soldier stood in front of her booth, eyeing the ripened wares.

“They're gorgeous,” Eren complimented, but more towards Erwin than the purveyor.

“Thank you, young man,” the old woman replied. “Would you care for some?”

“Would you?” Eren prompted, his eyes focused intently on his husband.

“Hmm, they do look juicy sweet.”  
  
“Best crop this season,” the vendor assured him. “Finest I've carried in years.”

“Gracious,” Erwin softly declared. “We would be fools not to partake.”

“Indeed.”  
  
The old woman's alert eyes moved from man to man, unaware of the stand-off going on between them. They weren't seeming to try and haggle, but neither man made a move to purchasing her fruit. “How many baskets would you care for?”

“How many, Erwin?”

Narrowing his blue eyes, Erwin turned his head slightly as if intently studying his spouse. A long pause before he finally said, “Perhaps...”

“Perhaps?” Eren repeated.

“Perhaps?” The woman echoed, desperate for the strange men to make a sale and begone from her sight.

“Perhaps...not today.”

 _Aha. I knew it,_ both men thought, erroneously.

Dividing the rest of the marketing between them, Erwin found himself down baker's row. His nose followed the aroma as dozens upon dozens of fresh loaves of bread, pastries and other leavened goodness were displayed in all of their gluten glory. As he approached the familiar sun-browned baker with the smile lines, Erwin suddenly heard a distinct mewling.

“Christophe, do my ears detect kittens?”

“Aye, Commander Smith,” the middle-aged baker nodded amusedly, nodding to a basket in the corner of his stall. Peering over the display of shining challa and fluffy brioche, Erwin spied six kittens nursing a very proud tabby cat.

“My little Peaches there had these ones 'bout near eight weeks ago. They just about done weaning, so I'm on the hunt for future homes for 'em. Think the Corps headquarters could do with a few mousers in the barns? Keep the rats out, hm?”

“I would have to take a headcount, but I am actually considering adopting one for Eren.”

“Oh, your young sir, very good.”

“It's our anniversary this week, and a kitten would certainly be a welcomed addition to our little family.”

“Take your pick, then,” Christophe the baker encouraged, stepping out of the way so Erwin could better see the kittens. “Come 'round the stall and have a better look.”

Erwin did so, examining each kitten until he found the one he wanted: a sleek black male with vivid green eyes.

“You can pick him up in about two weeks time,” the baker instructed. “When he's all weaned.”

“Perfect,” Erwin said, pleased that even if his husband was surprising him, he wasn't going to be completely empty handed.

* * *

 

“Hange Zoe?”

“No.”

“She's a fellow squad leader,” Mikasa argued. “And your friend.”

“She bathes once a month; she'll stink up the place, corner anyone too weak to get out of her path and talk their ear off about her latest research project. Trust me, I've seen her at parties. No.”

“Fine,” Mikasa crossed off Hange's name.

“Mike.”

“No,” Mikasa protested.

“Why not? He and Erwin are old chums.”

“He's an Alpha with a sniffing fetish. Is that an entirely wise combination to have celebrating the union of another Alpha to his Omega?”

“Tch. It's not like he's going to sniff Eren's ass.”

“It makes me uncomfortable to have other Alpha's near Eren.”

"You're an Alpha."  
  
"I'm family."

“No Hange, no Mike.”

“Deal.”

Levi paused for a moment before turning to the subordinate, asking, “Who do we have down for an invite so far?”

“Let's see,” Mikasa scanned the list of names, flipping the page of her notepad to spy the names not yet crossed out. “You. Me. Armin.” Her eyes scanned over the list again. “That's it.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

“Captain,” Mikasa sighed. “Surely Erwin and Eren have more friends than us.”

“Yes, but we are the only friends who matter.”

“That's not true.” Mikasa gently countered.

“We're the only friends who aren't annoying or weird as hell.”

“More accurate,” Mikasa relented. “But still no excuse for denying invitations to this surprise party we're throwing. We already took days deciding where to hold it.”

“I still say headquarters,” Levi huffed under his breath.

“We agreed that if it was held here we would be responsible for cleaning it up, or worse, low-level soldiers and new recruits would have to clean it up.”

“Yes, but then they would be under the impression we have parties on the regular and fight with more gusto in the hopes cake will be their reward.”

“We have yet to decide on cake,” Mikasa glowered. “And it's best if we hold the party at Erwin and Eren's house. More intimate, which means less guests we have to corral.”

“Plus we don't have to clean up the mess.”

“Hell yes,” Mikasa replied deadpanned, raising her hand high to meet the no-nonsense, stone-face high-five Levi bestowed upon her.

“Hm. Fine. Let me see that list.” He took the pen and notepad from Mikasa, scanning the list of names before drawing a sharp line through another name and coolly handing it back to the raven haired girl. Mikasa was not as surprised as she ought to have been to see Levi's own name crossed out.

“I just remembered I hate parties,” the Beta gruffly declared.

* * *

 

“Have you noticed Levi and Mikasa have been chumming around?” Eren asked the next day as he and Erwin ate their lunch together. Eren would typically eat with Mikasa and Armin, but the former was huddled in a corner with the short captain. Erwin causally glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening as Levi and Mikasa balked at being noticed and quickly turned their heads, whispering furiously.

“Has he said anything?” Eren asked in a low voice.

“No...” Erwin pried his eyes from the odd pair to focus on his food. “He just told me to buzz off and I'd have to survive eating lunch without him.”

“I wonder what they're up to...” Eren's eyes shifted to the peripherals, narrowing suspiciously. A sudden thought seized him as he looked wide-eyed at his “You don't think they...Levi and Mikasa?”

Sharply looking over at the pair, Erwin cast a scrutinizing glare as if his baby blues could penetrate through the physical form and read thoughts like words in a book.

“No,” Erwin said at last, calmly turning back to his half-eaten lunch. “Maybe.”

Warily, Eren forced himself to concentrate on his meal and not think about the possibility of Mikasa with Captain Levi.

 

“Cherries.”

“Rhubarb.”

“I know my brother and he loves _cherries_ best.”

“Erwin loses his damn mind for rhubarb.”

“When? Where? I want real dates and experiences, Captain.”

Levi huffed. “I don't fucking know...this one time...Erwin was eating a thing? Like a crusty, sweet thing? It had...stuff on top. Anyway. He said it was good. And it had rhubarb in it. That I recall.”

“Not good enough. Cherries it is.” As Levi opened his mouth to protest further, Mikasa quickly whispered, “They're looking over here!” before giving Levi a kick to the shin. “Act natural!”

“Goddamn it!” Levi hissed as pain swept through him. They sat stiff as a starched collar as they were shot curious looks from their friends. Out of the corner of his mouth Levi muttered, “We're still getting the boar, though, right?”

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

The night before their anniversary, Erwin and Eren found themselves in their sitting room, satiated from dinner, and utilizing the last rays of the summer sunset to relax with some reading. All was still and silent, save for the occasional page turning and the tick-tocking of the clock above the mantle. Every so often, Eren raised his eyes to stare curiously at his husband, wondering if the blond man is ever going to drop a clue or two about whatever fiendishly romantic surprise he surely held up his sleeve.

“Do you think it will storm tomorrow?” Eren inquired.

“Hm?” Erwin raised his head from the book in his hand. “Storm? I'm unsure. Seemed the air was quite dry today.”

Erwin was infuriatingly calm about the idea of a storm brewing. “Really? I thought I smelled rain when we walked home today. It surely wouldn't do us any good if it did rain tomorrow, right?”

Erwin merely shrugged. “It would be nice to have a break in humidity. Summer storms blow by quick enough; a little rain won't hurt us. It would be most beneficial to revolve a lesson or two around operating the 3DMG in rain, anyway.”

Frustrated, Eren looked down at his book.

 _Why is Eren so worried about rain?_ The Alpha thought suspiciously. _Is he paranoid a thunderstorm will threaten whatever concoction he's surely cooked up for us?_ The corner of Erwin's mouth curled upwards. _Perhaps I'm meant to be thrown off the scent, so as not to expect anything. What a scamp._

“Do we know what we are preparing for dinner tomorrow?” Eren asked casually, trying to best Erwin at his own game.

The Commander's blue eyes widened slightly as he was taken off-guard. He thought about his answer carefully. “I'm afraid I have not given it much thought. Do you have any...special requests?”

“Not particularly. I will surely be happy with whatever you- I mean, we decide to make.”

“All right,” Erwin replied, suddenly not so confident in his earlier assumption about Eren's alleged top secret anniversary plans.

* * *

 

“I'm getting real sick of your shit, Ackerman,” Levi growled at the Alpha female from across the table in a small office. A candle burned low, the wax melting over its holder and onto the otherwise scrubbed table. Papers were strewn between them, all of their notes, scribbles, doodles and death wishes regarding the ever growing anniversary party.

“They need entertainment. What else are you going to do with a house full of people?”

“I hear conversation is really popular these days.”

“Then they'll all talk about work,” Mikasa countered. “And that will get depressing very quickly. Now, we just have decided whether we want the bard with a lute and piper or the fire breather. Hmmm. Maybe both.”

“Sure,” Levi crossed his arms. “Set their house ablaze and have a merry tune as its backdrop. Get some mummers while you're at it, they can reenact it later.”

“You are the most boring man in creation.” Mikasa grouched, wrapping her fingers on the table irritably. “What would you have as entertainment? Aside from conversation.”

“A puppet show.”

“Excuse me?” Mikasa cocked an eye.

“Puppet shows are funny,” Levi said, his face the very image of earnestness.

“I never would have pegged you for a fan.”

“Why not? There's always action, adventure, comedy, some harmless violence, and even that romantic crap I don't mind. Better than some obnoxious peacock of a bard singing about some fair maid's sparkling eyes and a damn slight better than risking an inferno. Besides,” Levi gave her a leveled stare. “If their house does get a touch of fire damage, guess where our comrades will be relocating? Here. Do _you_ want to listen to them performing their marital duty night after night? Not to mention the few times a year when Eren goes in heat-”

“Puppet show it is.”

“Good,” Levi said, noting the emptiness of his teacup. “Go over our to do list.”

“Invite all forty-two guests, make sure they know their spouses aren't welcome because of limited space. Pick up items for feast: twenty-five pounds of potatoes, three pounds of spring onions, four bunches of dill, a liter of cream, two wheels of cheese, eight loaves of brown bread, four pounds of asparagus, one pound of butter, three cherry tarts and one boar ready for roasting. Oh and,” She bent over, pencil aimed and quick to draw up the last errand. “Hire puppet show.”

“Sounds good,” Levi said with a single nod of approval.

Mikasa sat back and sighed, happy they were able to agree on all of the details in the end. As her dark eyes drifted over the list, a question floated to the foreground of Mikasa's mind.

“Captain, who is paying for all of this?”

Levi's beady steel blue eyes shifted over to the list, resting there for a heavy moment before lifting to meet her equally deadpanned gaze.

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

  
Eren woke with memories of his wedding day, how nervous he had been, how utterly unprepared he felt to be solidifying a union with a man he barely knew. Certainly, Erwin Smith is a man the young Omega respected his entire life, but until that brief courtship, they had been perfect strangers.

Now, a year has flown by and with it any misgivings Eren previously held about his betroth. All Eren wanted to do right then and there was roll onto his other side and wish his husband the happiest anniversary ever. But he couldn't. This is the day his beloved husband would surprise him, and Eren must continue his role as clueless spouse.

“Look, Eren,” Erwin observed as they walked to the Survey Corps headquarters together. “Not a cloud in the sky.”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, taking hold of his husband's hand for the rest of their walk.

All throughout the day, Eren could not stay focused on his tasks. He was tense, as if Erwin was going to pop out of a shrub with a cake and flowers.

I shouldn't expect the work day to be effected, Eren told himself as he expertly navigated his way through the market square on an errand to replenish the bread stock in time for the evening meal. As he wasn't staying for dinner but on kitchen patrol, Eren volunteered to assisted with prep work. He made a beeline for the baker they always bought from, whom Eren did not get to say hello to when he did his personal marketing last day off as Erwin had bought the bread.

“Hello, Eren,” The good-natured man said. “How've you been?”

“Well, thank you. We run out of bread at the Corps and are short on time to bake it, so I've been sent to buy six loaves of brown bread.”

“Excellent,” Christophe said, taking Eren's offered basket to fill. As he turned to complete the order, Eren caught sight of six little kittens tumbling and mewling in a crate.

“Peaches had kittens!” Eren exclaimed. “Are you keeping them?”  
  
“Gracious no,” Christophe chuckled. “Peaches and her sister are enough for us. I have been trying to find them homes for when they're strong enough to leave the nest.”

“Any luck?” Eren asked, standing on his tip-toes to have a better look. He spied an adorable cream colored cat with pale peach markings and brilliant blue eyes.

“Some,” Christophe answered evasively, recalling the present Commander Erwin was going to make of one the kittens.

“Is that peaches and cream colored kitty adopted?” Eren asked.

“Ahm, no...no, she hasn't.”

“Fantastic! I'll take her.”  
  
“Are you, eh, sure, now Eren? Wouldn't you like to run it by your husband first?”

Eren straightened to his full height, prickled by the idea he would need to run something by Erwin first. “No,” he said coolly, taking out the money given to him for the bread. “The kitten is a present. Today is our first year anniversary. I won't be able to give her to Erwin today, but I think he will love her just the same.”

“All right,” Christophe relented, smiling in defeat as he exchanged a filled basket for coins. “Consider her yours. Come back in two weeks to take her home.”

“Thank you!” Eren chirped, pleased at his creative thinking. _Even if Erwin surprises me, I will have a surprise for him...and since I can't pick up the kitten for a couple of weeks anyway, Erwin never has to know I adopted her now and remembered our anniversary all along._

* * *

 

Erwin stood outside the Survey Corps main entrance, waiting for Eren to finish up in the kitchens and walk home with him. It had been an exceptionally long and mind-boggling busy day. Levi in particular kept finding reports for him to finish, files to trudge up, notes to triple check; Levi, who always looked for an excuse to slink off and never get a lick of written work done, was now cracking the proverbial whip.

Erwin had started to get antsy, wondering if Eren had been waiting to cross his path some time throughout the day to surprise him with some gruff anniversary surprise. When he finally got a breather in the lunch hour, however, he was dismayed to find Eren engrossed with Armin. Levi, that punk, ditched him a solid hour ago, but not before dumping extra load of work he _insisted_ needed to be done before Erwin went home.

“Sorry!” Eren abruptly interrupted Erwin's reverie, breathless as he scampered outside. “I didn't mean to keep you waiting.”

“It's fine,” Erwin said, taking Eren's ringed hand as Eren had taken his that morning.

A weeks worth of anticipation slowly ebbed into disappointment as they made their way home. Neither was showing any signs of leading the other to a well laid snare of celebratory surprise.

A noise from the back end of their home caught their attention as soon as they stepped inside the little cottage.

“What's that?” Eren hissed.

Without hesitating, Erwin fluidly stepped between of Eren and the source of the noise coming from the opposite end of their house. To break and enter is a crime; to break and enter the home of two combat trained members of the Survey Corps is foolish; to break and enter the sanctuary of an Alpha and his precious Omega mate is a death wish. It mattered not to Erwin that Eren is equally trained, his instinct to protect and defend overrode any other procedure.

“Shit, I think they're home. Let's get out of here.”

Straightening, Erwin stood thunderstruck, looking back at Eren before looking down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Hello?” Erwin called, boldly marching forward, Eren on his heels.

“Just who do you think you are?!” Eren shouted aggressively just as the back door slammed shut. “Busting in to our home; come out and show yourselves you piece of- What the hell?”

The spouses stood in the doorway of their kitchen, where their little dining table was pulled into the center of the room and laid out with an intimate dinner for two. Examining the contents, the men found at the center a vase with a fresh sprig of lilac flanked by elderflower and a half empty bottle of wine, the remainder of the divided between their wedding goblets. Their dinner plates were set with potatoes creamed with spiring onion and dill and asparagus gremolata. A small roasted chicken, still steaming from the oven, sat waiting with their carving knife next to it. The bread basket held freshly sliced bread, and their butter had been (poorly) shaped into a heart.

Erwin spied the note before Eren, snatching it up and reading it out loud.

“In honor of your first year of marriage. Don't ever say we never did anything for you. Sorry no puppet show this time around. Xo, Mikasa and Levi.”

A blushing grin broke out on Eren's face as he shook his head.

“And here I thought you had been planning something all along.”

“What?” Erwin laughed. “I thought the same about you.”  
  
"Me?" Eren's blush deepened. "Actually, until six days ago...I'd forgotten."  
  
"Well, don't feel too guilty about it," Erwin sighed through his smirk. "Until Levi mentioned it in passing, I'd afraid time slipped away from me as well."  
  
They shared a laugh before Erwin looked down at the note and chuckled, “Those clever foxes.” Upon closer inspection, Erwin noticed a postscript. “P.S. Erwin, I lost the coin toss on rhubarb.”

“Look, there's cherries for dessert!” Eren cried happily, spying a small basket of the plump, red fruit on a shelf. Turning to his husband, Eren's contented face was all Erwin needed all along. They embraced, Eren standing on his tip-toes, silently vowing to grow a few more centimeters even as he kissed his beloved deeply.

“Happy anniversary, Erwin.”

“Happy anniversary, Eren.”

Leaning down, the thirteenth commander nuzzled the tip of his nose with Eren's until they both broke out in giggles. “Come on, darling. Let's not let this magnificent feast go to waste.”

As they sat down to enjoy their dinner, Eren laid his napkin across his lap and gave Erwin a saucy look.

“You know, I may not be the mastermind behind all of this, but I'm not totally without surprises.”

“Oh?” Erwin raised a brow as he picked up the knife and set to carving the chicken. “It just so happens I am not empty-handed, either.”

“Unfortunately, you'll have to wait a couple of weeks,”

“That's all right,” Erwin interrupted. “My present to you won't be ready for another fortnight.”

They looked at each other in stunned silence.

“No...”

“Could we have...?”

“Christophe's kittens?!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Our foolishness is something to truly marvel at,” Erwin observed as he neatly set freshly carved chicken on each of their plates. Eren raised his goblet of wine. It was the same goblet they had drank out of this day one year ago, when they exchanged vows and promised to love, protect, honor and cherish the other.  
  
“To us.”

Erwin mirrored his husband, lightly tapping the side of Eren's goblet with his own. “To us. May we be blessed with many more years of happy foolishness together.”

“I'll drink to that! Cheers!” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was have it! Barely a plot, but it's all for fun and fluff. You can find me on tumblr at [shitty-brat-eren](http://www.shitty-brat-eren.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
